Regardless of the communications modality, telephone calls and most other communications, arrive according to the time they were received, regardless of whether they were real-time communications like voice, or asynchronous in nature like e-mail. For example, in a voice-type of environment, both caller ID information and voicemails are presented to the user based on the order in which the communication was received. In a similar manner, e-mails are displayed in an e-mail client typically chronologically by date and time.